


Четыре кофе с утра пораньше

by Tressa, WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa/pseuds/Tressa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020/pseuds/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020
Summary: Клэй с Аишей заняли крайнюю комнату, а остальные чуть не перессорились, решая, кто будет ночевать в соседнем с ними номере, а кто – через три двери от них.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Kudos: 34





	Четыре кофе с утра пораньше

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Four Coffee Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/328468) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



Мотель был зачуханным, но не совсем ужасным, если учесть, что от них не потребовали документов и комнат хватило на всех. Они сняли три довольно чистых номера, с двумя двуспальными кроватями в каждом. В номере даже ловился вай-фай какой-то конторы с другой стороны улицы. Дженсен без труда взломал его пароль, когда они ещё сидели в машине на парковке и ждали, пока Клэй заплатит за комнаты.

Было поздно, все чувствовали себя уставшими, обожравшимися жирной жрачкой из закусочной и налившимися дешевым пивом. Клэй с Аишей заняли крайнюю комнату, а остальные чуть не перессорились, решая, кто будет ночевать в соседнем номере, а кто  – через три двери от них. Ничего удивительного, что Дженсен оказался в комнате рядом с Клэем, потому что проиграл Пучу в  « камень, ножницы, бумагу » . Он был почти уверен, что Пуч смухлевал, хотя не понимал, как можно смухлевать в «камень, ножницы, бумагу», и гугл ему в этом не помог. Дженсен точно знал, что он ничем себя не выдавал, потому что специально пару раз изобразил подсказки, просто чтобы понять, будет ли разница, но всё равно проигрывал чаще, чем выигрывал. Нужно придумать какой-то другой способ решать такие вопросы.

Если Дженсен ночует в комнате рядом с Клэем, то и Кугар тоже. Вопрос, кто с кем ночует, не поднимался с тех пор, как Рок однажды пообещал засунуть лэптоп Дженсену в жопу, если он сию секунду не перестанет лупить по клавишам и не пойдет спать. Пуч и Рок ушли довольные, как будто это была какая-то нефиговая победа. Дженсен мысленно пожелал, чтобы их соседом оказались драгдиллер или проститутка, потому что ночевать рядом с Клэем было тем ещё удовольствием.

Кугар всегда занимал ванную комнату первым, и хотя Дженсен не понимал, почему так, он никогда не возражал. Ему не пришлось долго ждать, потому что Кугар был быстр и эффективен во всём, даже когда просто чистил зубы. Когда Дженсен вернулся из ванной, Кугар уже лежал на дальней от двери кровати спиной к Дженсену и, похоже, спал. Дженсену не нужно было проверять, чтобы знать, что под подушкой у него пистолет.

Он достал свой лэптоп, подключился к взломанному вай-фаю и зашёл в интернет своим обычным кружным путём. У него не было срочных дел, так, подчистить некоторые хвосты, посмотреть, чего нового у Анонима. Не найдя ничего интересного, он даже почувствовал разочарование. Хотелось пошалить в сети.

Примерно в это же время из комнаты Клэя начали доноситься стоны и стук изголовья кровати о стену, поэтому Дженсен заткнул уши наушниками и запустил плейлист, который ещё не успел ему осточертеть. Он всё равно продолжал слышать звуки из соседней комнаты, но хоть не так громко, как раньше. У Дженсена давно не было секса, поэтому он почувствовал, что возбуждается, член упёрся снизу в лэптоп, но он не стал ничего с этим делать. Дженсен проверил тумблер  « Петуний » и ESPN.com, очистил историю браузера и уже просто от безнадёжности зашел на Fark. Нигде не происходило абсолютно ничего интересного.

Наконец звуки из-за стены прекратились. Чувствуя ужасную усталость, Дженсен снял наушники и выключил лэптоп. Теперь он слышал звук дыхания Кугара, и стало понятно, что тот, как ни странно, не спит. Кугар, как и все они, умел спать всегда и везде, и обычно ему не мешали ни звук клавиатуры, ни свет от экрана компьютера.

Дженсен аккуратно положил очки на тумбочку, сунул компьютер под подушку и перевернулся на живот. Он уже засыпал, когда Клэй и Аиша пошли на второй заход. Два раза за ночь – неплохо для старика. Стоны становились всё громче и громче, Дженсен накрыл голову запасной подушкой, но это совсем не помогло. Без наушников он наконец понял, насколько тонкие здесь стены. Он ясно слышал каждый скрип кровати, каждый стон и всхлип. Голос Аиши звучал отчётливо, а Клэя  – тихо и неразборчиво, слава тебе господи. Больше всего это было похоже на аудиодорожку к порно. Дженсен возбудился за считанные минуты, он ничего не мог с этим поделать, мог только не тереться членом об матрас.

Он уже собрался встать и ненадолго отлучиться в ванную, когда услышал слева от себя шорох. Кугар, ругаясь на смеси английского и испанского, перевернулся на спину. Тонкое мотельное покрывало сползло до талии. Он забросил руку наверх, закрывая лицо. Даже в полутьме, без очков и через покрывало Дженсен видел, что у него стоит.

К чёрту. Дженсен перекатился на бок и, вскочив на ноги, в два шага оказался у второй кровати и откинул покрывало. Кугар был совершенно голым. Он не выглядел удивлённым, но он почти никогда не выглядел удивлённым, и, кроме того, для них это было не впервые. Дженсен стащил свои боксёры и оставил их валяться на полу, а сам уселся верхом на бёдра Кугара.

Аиша за стеной простонала, что скоро кончит, стук кровати о стену стал быстрее и громче. Дженсен ухмыльнулся, глядя на Кугара, который положил руки ему на бёдра и приподнял задницу – более чёткого  « да » от него было не дождаться.

Дженсен наклонился, упёрся рукой в матрас возле головы Кугара, облизал ладонь и обхватил оба члена. Кугар шумно втянул воздух, а Дженсен закусил губу, чтобы не стонать. Он не стал тратить время, а задвигал рукой быстро, эффективно и привычно, как много раз до того, по их молчаливой договоренности. Когда Кугар положил руки Дженсену на бёдра и начал впиваться в них пальцами в ритме движений Дженсена, он сжал кулак чуть крепче и задвигал рукой быстрее, правильно понимая все подсказки.

Дженсен кончил первым, забрызгав спермой и себя, и Кугара, но от этого его хватка стала еще более горячей и скользкой, и ему хватило всего пары движений, чтобы Кугар последовал за ним, тихо пробормотав что-то по-испански. Дженсен всегда делал вид, что не слышит этих слов.

У Дженсена ни на что не осталось сил, он мог только тяжело дышать, уткнувшись Кугару в ключицу. Это длилось уже несколько минут, но пока Кугар продолжал сжимать его бёдра, Дженсен знал, что всё в порядке. Когда Кугар убрал руки, Дженсен завалился на кровать.

Они не слишком старательно вытерлись трусами Дженсена. Из комнаты Клэя теперь не доносилось ни звука.

Кугар снова натянул покрывало и повернулся на бок, спиной к Дженсену, который сразу же воспользовался возможностью побыть большой ложкой. Он прижался к Кугару всем телом, забросив ему руку на талию. Кугар фыркнул и пихнул его локтём, но Дженсен знал, что он не всерьёз, поэтому не обратил на тычок внимания.

– Иди к себе, мужик, – сказал Кугар. Но это прозвучало так, будто он уже почти уснул.

– Иди в жопу, я остаюсь, – ответил Дженсен и придвинулся ещё ближе, хотя казалось, что ближе некуда. – Мне нужны обнимашки. – Это было лучшей частью. Секс найти нетрудно, даже если ты в бегах, а может быть, именно когда ты в бегах. Но найти того, с кем можно спать в обнимку, гораздо сложнее. Кугар уже который год был любимым партнёром Дженсена по обнимашкам.

Может, когда-нибудь Кугар перестанет протестовать и обнимет его сам. Но даже если этого никогда не случится, Кугару обнимашки нужны ещё больше, чем Дженсену.

* * *

Он проснулся в одиночестве. Кугар спал на животе на той кровати, которая изначально принадлежала Дженсену. Лэптоп лежал на тумбочке между кроватями, сверху на нём – аккуратно свёрнутый шнур. Они никогда не занимались сексом по утрам, но это не страшно, Дженсену пока хватит и того, что было. Он уже чувствовал себя больше похожим на человека.

Он снова задремал, потому что очерёдность посещения ванной никто не отменял. Через некоторое время Кугар проснулся и ушёл туда. Он вышел полностью одетым, даже в шляпе, а его лицо, как обычно, ничего не выражало. Он включил телевизор и встал перед экраном, переключая каналы с утренними новостями. И даже не взглянул на Дженсена, когда тот наконец выбрался из кровати и, голый и зевающий, побрёл в душ.

Когда Дженсен вышел из душа в одном полотенце, обёрнутом вокруг бёдер, Кугара в комнате не было. Но его сумки всё ещё лежали на полу, а оружие под кроватью, Дженсен проверил. Это значило, что скоро прибудет кофе. Он оделся, потратил пару минут на то, чтобы привести в порядок волосы, взял лэптоп и сел за стол.

Кугар вернулся через несколько минут с газетой и четырьмя бумажными стаканчиками кофе. Два стаканчика он поставил перед Дженсеном, который был полностью сосредоточен на экране своего компьютера – Тильду Суинтон видели в Каннах, и Фаг Гёлз* только об этом и говорили.

– Спасибо, – сказал Дженсен, не поднимая взгляда, потому что это могло относиться к кофе, а могло и к чему-то другому.

Кугар положил руку ему за загривок и потрепал. Днём от него нельзя было ожидать физического контакта, тем более обнимашек. Дженсен продолжал смотреть на экран и притворяться, что это ничего не значит.

Кугар сел на кровать с ногами и раскрыл газету. Никто не произнёс ни слова. Именно в таком виде через полчаса их застал Рок, когда постучал в дверь – три медленных, два быстрых удара. Они вышли из номера, уселись в минивен и отправились на точку встречи.

Клэй и Рок снова начали спорить, Аиша злилась, потому что знала, что они ей не доверяют, а Пуч требовал, чтобы все заткнулись, чтобы он мог спокойно вести машину. Кугар и Дженсен, сидя на заднем сидении, перебирали оружие и оборудование. Они не разговаривали, не касались друг друга, но им это было и не нужно.

Дженсен думал о том, каким ебанутым надо быть, чтобы в этой ситуации чувствовать себя счастливым.

Конец

**Author's Note:**

> *Fug Girls – колонка в Космополитен, в которой обсуждаются худшие и лучшие наряды знаменитостей


End file.
